Puppet's Treasure
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After being revived, Sasori has kidnapped Sakura and taken her to 'Paradise'- a world unlike any other. As far as leaving- Sasori won't allow it, but with the help of an unlikely hero, Sakura can get back home- at a price. SasoSaku ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 1

* * *

The cloaked stranger seemed to wade, with every step they took. No body suitable enough for it to harvest their own soul- but they now lived on borrowed time. They came across a battle field, and quickly took shelter behind a rock, as they peeked out from behind it. A pink-haired girl helped up an old woman, by putting the old woman'sarm around her own shoulders, and vanishing. _'A ninja, eh? Hm...she's pretty cute too-' _They thought, huffing, still trying to catch their breath. _'No time! Look at all the puppets here! Find a suitable body and...THAT one! Over there! Oh my god- it REEKS!' _The stranger thought in disgust, covering their nose, as they stood over the dead body of a red-headed was coated in excitement and pleasure- emotions that the stranger wasn't too fond of. They shook it off, bending down and flipping the body over. _'Centeral living core has been destroyed- perfect.' _They removed the blades from the heart of the puppet-like body, taking it out, closing their eyes. Their hands glowed, as they revived the heart- healed it- put the last of their life force into healing it back to its old self. It was done, and the stranger fell to the ground, dead, as the heart crawled to another puppet body. As it did, the stranger looked up, happy. They had brought back a monster.

"What is your name?" said the dying strasnger.

"...Sasori..."

"Lucifer blessed, you are, the devil be with you..." were the last words the stanger spoke, before their body crumbled to dust, and scattered on the winds. Sasori scoffed, a hand on his hip.

"So many things to do- where to start?" Sasori pondered aloud, smirking. "The girl- that pink-haired one- I'll find her first." He said, before vanishing into thin air.

( Konoha )

Sakura walked in her room, a towel the only thing keeping her body from true view. She shut her window- shut out the world entirely. She was home- her own little world. The Demon of sleep, sat on her bed, arms out streched. Their mouth shaped the three words that took her to her own world- _'Come to me'_. Sakura always stalled- thought about it. She almost let her towel fall- almost gave in to sleep- but then the demon spoke again.

_"Come to me, Angel." _

She knew this voice- so familiar, but unfamiliar, but the demon called out to her still. Begging- pleading- that she come into the safety of its arms. The safety of the lullabies it sang to her to guide her to sleep. It knew she was tired- that she wanted this.

_"Come to me, Angel- Come sleep on me. I'm waiting. What shall I sing for you tonight? Please, Angel- come to me."_

Sakura felt so tired. She gave up, walking over to the demon, and falling into its arms. The Demon hugged her, smiling that devious smile.

_"Poor Angel- so tired- so sleepy. Come- I sing to you, yes?" _The demon opened its mouth, high notes smoothly rolling out of its throat- they were relaxing- calming. Sakura closed her eyes, letting the monster slip her night gown over her head, removing her towel, throwing it to the abyss of the laundry basket.

"So pretty..." Sakura looked up, dazed, to see a blurry Sasori. He pulled her closer, smirking slightly, as she struggled weakly against him. She whimpered, making him frown. "What's wrong? You don't like my sleeping Jutsu? I 'Borrowed' the scroll for it from Kabuto-" She saw feathers, floating from the ceiling- dancing gracefully on the edges of her vision. She whimpered softly, her eye lids feeling heavy, as she struggled to stay awake. Sasori shifted her in his arms, cradeling her affectionetly, lowering her head to where it was several inches above hers.

(Author:-Is enacting all of this and struggling to stay awake herself- I-Im awake and- zzzzzzz)

"Mons...ter.." She whispered, making him smirk. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her a soft and tender kiss, as she drifted into subconsiousness.

"I'll take you to Paradise, Sakura."

"...Para...dise...?"

"Yes." She looked at him, smiling sleepily, muttering something, before sleep finally got a hold on her. Sasori closed his eyes, sitting there for a moment, before standing up and disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: I was falling asleep during th creation of this o Anyways, its another SasoSaku people! You'll like this one- Sakura's gonna be a maid- I freaking love maid outfits! ...(Audiance: goes silent as Alex holds a maid outfit against her slender frame, she shrugs and tosses it away) Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasori had dressed her up in the most gorgeous white wedding kimono and rainbow obi you could ever imagine. But though she stood there- lavander lily in her clipped up hair- she looked so miserable. Sasori reached up and wiped away another tear.

"Tell me, Angel, why do you cry?" Sasori asked patiently, smoothing out a crease in her kimono. "Speak quietly- I'm not too fond of loud noises, Angel." He said gently.

"I- I killed you. You shouldn't be here." She said. "And- I- don't want to be married to you." Sakura explained, Sasori nodding. Sakura shuffled a bit under his gaze- all his attention on her- making her feel like she was on a stage and he was the only audience. His attention gave her stage fright. "You're a puppet, and I'm not- so it won't work-"

"Angel, have you had a moment to look outside at all?" Sasori asked. "Whether you have or not, this place we're in- is in an entirely different dimension that 'reality'." Her expression changed to shock. "Now, you are my hostage here- but you, Angel, shall never be _treated_ as such. But if you'd like to get back to reality- your friends, your Sensei, even that damn Uchiha boy you're so bent on getting- you'll just have to smile and deal with it, Angel-"

"Are you saying I'm your prisioner of WAR?!"

Sasori smirked, closing his hand. "Not at all- I'm saying that you're my favorite piece on the playing field, Angel. But this is my game so-" He pulled his closed hand towards his chest, before moving it away from it, holding it over the edge of the throne he sat on, uncurling his fingers. A pair of red dice with pink gems for the numerical number 'dots', fell from his hand, hit the floor and rolled. "- you'll be playing by MY rules at time, Angel. You've got an hour, Angel- I do hope you won't be late for your own wedding." The door shut, and she collapsed to the ground, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Madame? Are you alright?" She looked up to see a person- their entire face was bandaged- and they had so many visible and fresh stitches, they looked like a Voodoo doll. They lowered their head.

"Who are you?"

"Attend the wedding, and if you do not like the life that Sasori has set out for you, seek me out. Ask Itachi Uchiha for 'Ryou', of course, there is a price, but it is a small one I assure you." They said, turning. "Please- think on it-"

"What, wait-!"

"You can call me whatever you like, but I am known here as 'Ryou' amungst the servants." They said vanishing. Sakura sat there, before getting up. She was so confused! But- they had presented themself as a back-up plan in her mind. She only hoped that she could somehow hold out for a bit as Sasori's bride.

Sakura walked out of the room through the doors Sasori had taken- cautious steps ensures the safetly of the kimono she wore. Shen she opened the door and peeked out, Sasori was standing there in a tuxedo. He looked back at her and smirked. "Hello, Sakura. Are you ready?" She thought she could hold it in- but it just- flew out of her mouth-

"I'd rather jump off a cliff than marry you!" Sasori looked- touched- as he put a hand over the container which held his human heart.

"Aww, I love you too, sweetie!" He said in theat type of tione that made one thing he was gay. He grabbed her hand and smiled, eager and excited, as he dragged her down the hall. "Come on, come on! You're going to like what I did with the Cathedral room!" She was dumbfounded- everything flew by as a blur, until they were in the cathedral. Already there were people there- but what shocked her most of all, was the 'priest'.

It was that stranger she had met. Oh, what's his name- RYOU! That's it. Sasori released her at the alter, giddily and hastily introducing the man ans Sakura.

"Sakura, this is Lord Kamikoro- he's the Chief Warlock here. Kamikor, this is Sakura, my new wife. Now get to the reading!" They nodded. Sakura just stared at him- he'd offered her freedom- but he was a slave to Sasori himself? She looked at Sasori- what a vile creature! Sasori caught her look and smiled at her- as if there were nothing wrong. Then, his voice reached her ears- the 'warlock'- he was messing up.

"To love and to Bind-"

"Hold," Sasori corrected, getting a nod.

"to Death and worst-"

"Through health and sickness." Sasori corrected once more. Sakura was confused, Sasori looked at her. "He's not very good with our language- foreigners, right?"

He was leaving bread crumbs for her- The Priest was fucking up on PURPOSE- leaving her a message, and she payed attention- Bind to death and worst- for as long as she lived. That was the message he was telling her. She'd made the wrong move. And she'd pay for it- Eventually, Sasori said his 'I do', and it was all up to Sakura.

"I Don't-"

"Don't be mistaken, Priest, she means 'I Do'." Sasori said sternly, Ryou nodded.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may- harvest the bride's soul."

"It's kiss the bride, Kamikoro, and I will." Sasori said, before kissing Sakura, and all the random people in the cathedral, cheered them Priest closed the bible they held, and lowered their head. The stragers got up, and began crowding out. Sasori hugged Sakura so she wouldn't get lost- and the stranger vanished within the crowd. Sakura struggled in Sasori's hold weakly, wanting to talk to the stranger- possibly sort out everything into an organized plan. "Sakura?"

"Let go-"

"If I do, you'll get lost in the crowd!" She punched his heart lightly, giving him heart burn, and she was released. The strangers lifted her up above them and carried her- as if some one at a concert had jumped off stage into the crowd. She yelled and yelped as howembarassing and scary it was- but was lifted out of the crowd by some one. she looked up to see the priest. They stared at her.

"For Sasori's new bride, you've not very prepared for a relationship, are you, miss?" They questioned her, before shaking their head, setting her down next to them, the two watching Sasori get lost in the crowd as well. He smirked at her warily, resting his cheek in his palm. "You know- You don't HAVE to sleep in his arms every night- I couyld give you a make-over, and he'll never notice you. I'll get someone to cover for you- what do you say? Are you in?"

Sakura smiled happily. Not having to be Sasori's wife? "HELL YES!" She cheered at the thought.

And so- the scheme began.


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura was nervous, but she sat still. "Done." Ryou said, getting a body-length mirror, and holding it up for her. She was dressed in a maid's outfit and had shoulder-length purple hair. She blushed- she looked very pretty- and her boobs were bigger. "You'll be replaced by my friend Sakuya here, who I've make-over'd to look like you. What do you think?" Sakura looked to his friend who looked exactly like her. Sakuya smiled cutely.

"You look fantastic, Miss Haruno! What should be her name?"

"Well- you know that Naomi girl Sasori gave a vacation? She was killed. And I modeled Sakura after her- so- You'll be Naomi Kozaki. Don't worry- no one knew her here. Sasori doesn't really pay attention to the slaves- just the importants. I'll get him to let you be my assistant- make things easier on you." Ryou smiled. "Now, you job, it to set the table in the grand hall for his breakfast. I've breifed Sakuya on EVERYTHING you do. From what shampoo you use, to how you like your toes done." Sakura was amazed at how prepared he was. Sakuya turned and walked out, Sakura followed her. Sakuya smiled at her.

"You should find Itachi- he hangs out in the courtyard when he's not watering the plants. We'll need his cooperation if you wish to get back to your own dimension. But he may ask a favor, so be prepared." Sakuya said, looking forward to see Sasori.

"There you are Sakura! I thought I lost you in all that comotion!" He smiled, pickign her up. Sakuya squeaked and blushed, struggling- just like Sakura would do.

"Put me down!" She yelled- sounding just like Sakura. Sasori teased her and taunted her, as he walked off with her. Sakura went to the 'Grand Hall' and quickly set the table, before going to the Courtyard.

**&% **Courtyard **%&**

Sakura found Itachi, relaxing by the foundtain in the middle of the courtyard, chilling. "Itachi?" He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Are you Sasori's bride? The entire place has been raving about you." Itachi said, yawning. "What would such a girl of such high class want with me?"

"Actually- wait- how did you know?"

"Ryou and I- we're the best of friends. He told me you werwe coming and that you needed my help."

"Well- what do you want in return?" Itachi turned his head, looking at another maid who watered the gardens.

"You see that one there? Her name's Hinata." Itachi asked, watching as she lovingly watered the plants. "I've had the biggest crush on her- but- I don't have the courage to ask her out. So- if you- could get her to agree to be my girl, then I'll help you." Sakura nodded, going over to her.

"Hinata?" Hinata stopped what she was doing, looking up.

"Yes?"

"You see that guy over there?" Sakura asked, nodding towards Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi-San?" Hinata asked, looking down. "Y-Yes."

"He wanted to ask you out- but he told me to tell you, because he's afraid you'll turn him down if he asks you directly." Hinata blushed. "But he really wants you as his girlfriend. Will you go answer him?"

"R-Really?" She looked over at Itachi, before takign a deep breath and putting down her watering can and walking over to him. "I-I'd love to b-be your g-girlfriend, Itachi-San!" She stammered embarassedly. "I-I've always admired your strength." Itachi smirked, taking her hand in his.

"Thanks." Sakura stood next to him. Itachi looked over to her. "You now have my cooperation."

"I hope you two have a good life together." Sakura smiled.

"Naomi!" Sakura turned to see Ryou. "Sasori said you cvan be my alter girl." Sakuya stood next to Ryou, as Sakura nodded a good-bye to the now happy couple, before running over to Ryou. Sakuya said something to Ryou, but he held up a hand to her, as Sakura stopped infront of him. "That is not important at the moment. What is important is Itachi's cooperation, and getting Sakura back to her world without Sasori." Ryou said, looking at Sakuya. "Don't be nervous- remember- the Lord is with you, Sakuya- Chan. Unless you do not pray evenyday, then you will be safe." Ryou turned. "Just- try to hold out a little longer- please- for Sakura-Chan." Sakuya looked rather sad, but, nodded indifferently.

"Yes, Father Kamikoro." Sakuya said, turning on her heels, before walking back to Sasori's Chambers.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked, Ryou's cheery demenor going sour.

"She says Sasori is getting suspisious-" Ryou looked down, confused. "I'm a master with disguises! How could he be so suspisious so soon?" Ryou asked himself, before looking at her, serious. "This could put a serious dent in getting you back to your world- but I always have back up plans."

"So- this might not work after all?" Sakura asked, almost heart-broken.

"Please keep in mind, I've thrown most of my cards on the table already- but- the show will go on, Miss." Ryou said reassuringly. "It will take a week to get the spell ready- and when it's done, we can immediately begin the ritual to get you back home. So- please- try to hold out for a week." Ryou said.

"I-I will try my best!" Sakura said, determination in her eyes, as Ryou opened the door to the gothic church, shutting it behind her.

"Now- I'f you'll excuse me-" Ryou said, the door locking behind Sakura, making her gasp quietly, hearing a rustling sound. She looked forward at a pat of rainbow light- the effect of light coming through the stainglassed windows on the medival walls of the holly place. Ryou's cloak fell to the ground around him, as he knelt on the ground, his hands on the floor. Sakura stared in horror-

His entire body- was like a rejected experiment.

"You may scream if it makes you feel better, Miss." Ryou said softly, leaning his head back, looking so peaceful. "I don't mind- most are appauled anyway-"

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I lost my life so many times- but God wished for me to continue-" Ryou smiled. "I am just an abomination- the result of what happens when you have nothing to live for, but you are not allowed to die, Miss." Ryou said cooly. "I was a sinner, but Sasori refused to let me go."

Sakura looked down. "I'm- so sorry-" Ryou laughed, looking so cute, even thought he looked like a patch work doll, the light shining down on him, as he stood on the balls of his feet, an arm around his waist and another covering his mouth as he laughed.

"I think- it's funny. A Cursed being such as myself- a holy man- it's really- hysterical." Ryou said, stopping, looking at Sakura, smiling warmly. "I'm just happy- to know- that I can help- and redeem myself for my sins." Ryou said, putting on a baggy shirt, before leading Sakura to a small room with a bed and a night stand. "I hope you don't mind sleeping here-"

"No, no, I'm fine with sleeping here-" Sakura reassured him. He nodded, walking through a door she thought might be a closet, but actually, lead to some stairs. He smiled at her.

"Good night- Sakura."

"Good Night, Ryou." Ryou shut the door, and the sound of ascending steps could be heard, before they vanished. Sakura plopped down onto the bed, before the door opened once more.

"I-I'm so sorry- I forgot to give you some night clothes!" Ryou said, frantic. "I-I'm not really equipped for female guests- so- I can only offer you an extra night shirt of mine- I'm sorry-"

"Thanks-" She said, Ryou blushing mildy, before vanishing up the stairs once more and leaving her to change. Sakura laid down on the small bed, making herself comfortable, before falling asleep.

**- Next Day -**

Sakura was serving Sakuya and Sasori breakfast this morning. Sasori looked so- bored- sitting there in her chair, twirling his fork on his plate, shoveling his food from one side of his plate to another. Sakuya had not shown up.

"Would you like more water, Master?" She asked politely, trying to act as much a maid as she could.

"How can I eat when I can't even stomach the thought of my own wife?!" Sasori snarled, throwing his fork at his plate in irritance, shoving his meal away in disgust, before lightly slamming his forehead on the table. Sakura was silent. "I- I don't understand!" Sasori said, holding his head. "I-I'm in love with her- with Sakura-" Sakura tried to act like she didn't care, as Sasori had an emotionless breakdown. "But- she's not- herself! It's like someone took her from me! She's submissive! The Sakura I fell in love with is rebellious and defiant-" He cast her a glance over his shoulder. "You are a girl- suggest something!"

"Maybe- she does not like it here, Master?" Sakura suggested. "Maybe- she is putting up with it- because she thinks she may get home some how through it?" A light bulb clicked in sasori's head, and he abruptly shot up in his seat.

"That's it! Thank you!" Sasori said , putting his hands on her shoulders, tenderly kissing her on the forehead, before running off. Sakura blushed, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Shit!" she cursed inwardly.

"Talk about falling for the enemy- eh?" Sakura looked up to see Ino. "You absolutely hate, Master Sasori- don't you, Naomi-Chan?" Sakura nodded. "Well- be happy- because you're in his top favorite's list for that stunt, Naomi-Chan." Ino said, finishing cleaning one of the windows, before walking off. Sakura sighed. She felt like she was living a double life.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 4

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, you stingy fuckers! YOU WIN! stop the hate mail, start the love, I've had enough! I will remake the story and make it longer, ok?! **

Sakura set the table for Sasori's breakfast. 4 days had passed since he kissed her on the forehead, and he'd been treating her like she was an honor student and he, the parent. Sakura had also been keeping an eye on Sakuya- who looked like a zombie. Sasori smiled at Sakura, as she set his breakfast in front of him, as she did to Sakuya. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast, Master Sasori." Sakura said, bowing, stepping back, Sasori looking at Sakuya.

"Well, dig in my dear!" He grinned. Sakuya looked at him warily, before her plate. She picked up her fork, her hand trembling, as she tried to scoop up some of her breakfast.

_'Crash!'_

Tears slid down Sakuya's cheeks, Sakura getting a broom and a dust pan, to pick up to pieces of shattered glass on the floor. Sakuya had tried to lift her glass of water to take a sip, but it was as if she had no strength in her arm, and it slipped out of her hand to the floor. She also dropped the fork. "Please don't cry, Miss- it was an accident-"

(A/N: Ok, this part is a bit confusing, so I'll explain. Sasori- in this story- drains the life out of those he wants as puppets. Sakuya, is getting the slowed down treatment, her body so weak, she can't pick up the fork to eat, nore can she pick up the water glass.)

"What the hell did you do to me, Sasori?!" Sakuya sobbed, getting up, and bolting out the nearest door. Sakura frowned.

"I really do hate- imitators-" Sasori said softly- but it didn't get past Sakura's ears. "She's a liar- a cheat- a con man." Sasori smiled. "I have no use for her in my game." Sasori finished up his breakfast, getting up when he was done. "Have a nice day, Naomi." He said, before leaving. Sakura sighed, picking up the not broken dishes, and taking them to the kitchen to clean.

Did Sasori know? That Sakuya was a fake? Sakura didn't let it get to her- if she did, he'd read her like a book- and the jig would be up.

"He's sucking her dry." Sakura turned around, to see Ryou, who stood in the doorway. "If they are not 'perfect', they are sucked dry of al their life force- turned into nothing but puppets. That's why- he has so many."

"Is there a way to stop it? Stall him a little longer?" Sakura asked him.

"No- tomorrow, she will be nothing but a puppet- the make up will vanish- and the curtains will crash down. We will be screwed- no doubt."

"How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"Personal experience- he brought me back because I fought back." Ryou said. "I can do the ritual with Itachi at midnight at the earliest. Be in my quarters at this time, or you'll never get home." Sakura nodded, and Ryou left.

**- 11:45 pm-**

"Naomi." Sakura looked up from her book, to see Hinata. "M-Master Sasori requests you in his quarters." Sakura closed her book and stood up.

**&% **Sasori's Chambers **%&**

Sakura opened the door hesitantly. "Master Sasori?" She questioned softly- the room was dark.

"Naomi- come in- shut the door behind you if you would." Sakura ventured in cautiously, and suddenly, candles abruptly lit the room. She turned, shutting the door behind her- it locked when she removed her hands. "Good- follow my voice." She did as she was told and walked forward, until she entered a round room. Sasori grinned at her as she walked in- rose petals all over the floor and crimson bed sheets. He wore a professional, silk shirt and silk pants. "Good- you're finally hear! I wanted to tell you something important." Sakura gave him her undivided attention, her gaze unwavering, as he came closer, until he was standing over her. He bent down to her ear. "I know you're secret."

"Sir?" She questioned innocently, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Cut the act, you're busted, my dear." He cooed. "But- don't take off the outfit- you look so cute when you wear it!" He smiled warmly at her. Sakura stepped back. "Where are you going, Angel? I need you most of all now." Sasori said, pulling out his chakra strings on her, making her immoble. She couldn't fight back, as he stepped forward, the hand that held her trapped, away from him, and he got on his knees , looking up at her. _"I need you, Sakura. You're my sweet and pure little piece of Heaven itself. You're MY Angel, Sakura." _He stood up, his right hand, traveling up her curves, and he had his face in the crook of her neck, basking in her heavenly and unmistakable scent- that indescribable and enchanting mist of angelic perfume that only she alone had. _"You can't fool me, Sakura. I'm king here- I know everything. I married you not to torture you- to make sure you were forever mine. No one can have you-no one can save you-"_

"Ryou-" Sakura breathed, making Sasori stop, and withdraw.

"What was that?"

"Ryou- you brought him back because you treasured him- he's willing to help me get out of this hell-" Sasori growled in annoyance, jealous, of how she spoke of Ryou in front of him. He looked like he'd slap her at one moment, but, he smiled and kissed her.

"Silly girl- you must not understand-" He used the hand that immobolized her, to guide her over to the bed, before releasing her. Sasori pushed Sakura down onto the matress, climbing on top of her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, his other slithering up the inside of her maid outfit's skirt, as he kissed her hotly. Sakura wiggled and squirmed under Sasori, blushing and closing her eyes tightly in dissatisfaction, as he trailed kissed up and down her neck. She just- couldn't fight back against him. What she felt was so-right- but what she was doing was so- wrong. Sasori's nimble fingers undid her outfit so smootly. He trailed kisses along her collar bone, to her chest, then to her belly button, getting ever closer to her womanhood.

"S-Stop-" She whispered in weak and feeble protest, pleasure clouding her judgement. Sakura could feel his smirk in her skin, as he slowed his pace to her lower area. He withdrew, about to kiss her- but she still had the common sense to trn he head to the side. Even hot and bothered- she still defied him the luxury of pleasuring her.

"Need I court you to win your approval?" He asked mockingly, kissing her cheek instead. Sakura panted lightly from his tactics, seeing the clock: 11:58. Sakura pushed Sasori away, as he attacked her neck, kicking him off.

"Get- OFF!" She yelled, gathering up what was left of her outfit, before jumping to her feet and bolting for the door. Sasori tried to stop her, as she re-did her outfit buttons. It was like Cinderella trying to get home at the stroke of midnight. Sakura dodged the puppets, and punched the door open with all her might. It opened, and she ran out and towards the Chapel.

When she did arrive, the clock had just struck midnight once- Ryou and Itachi, urging her to hurry up. "Please, Sakura-Chan, I can't hold i open forever! Hurry!" Ryou yelled urgently, a glowing green circle on the ground. "Get in the circle, or you'll never make it back!" Sakura jumped in, a barrier shot up from the portal circle.

"Sakura!" She turned to look to her left, seeing Sasori there, the clock striking midnight for a second time. "I guess my world needs improvement." Sakura was about to smile at Sasori, before there was a blinding flash. When the light had vanished, she found herself back in her room in the Leaf Village. Sakura sighed, happy to be home. She got up on her bed and fell asleep- not noticing she was still wearing a maid outfit.

_'What a whack dream that was!'_

**- Next Morning, Library -**

She sat there, reading silently, all to herself.

"May I sit here?" Asked a familiar voice, and she smiled up at the person, eyes closed.

"Sure!" She said, opening her eyes, before gasping slightly.

Sasori, stood next to the chair to Sakura's right, at the library table, a pair of reading glasses on. Sasori pulled out the chair, sitting down, setting down his books- before smiling warmly at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"To ask you something of the upmost importance." Sasori said. "Would you- humor me by sinking down to my level, Angel, and letting me ask you out?"

"Sure!" Sakura yelled.

"This is a library- try to keep your voice down." He told her chuckling lightly, tenderly taking her chin in his right hand, pulling her towards him gently, leaning in. "I'm yours alone, my cherry blossom Angel." He whispered, kissing her.

**The End**

**( Or is it? )**

**(Ha! Gottcha! If you gimme ideas, then the story MUST go on!)**


	5. Memo

Puppet's Treasure

Memo

* * *

**(A/N: If you haven't notices, big fans who read the last chapter and said it sucked, I REWOTE IT. Do you see how much I love you to rewrite a chapter? Anyways- I think the ending was short too soo -blush- I-I'm gonna make it longer.**

**But before I do, I want you (the beautiful fans of SasoSaku) to tell me, who you think should be in these new chapters.**

**I'm thinking, Ryou comes back and tries to win Sakura from Sasori- but that's just me.**

**Oh, and don't worry, ItaHina fans/ crack abusers. Itachi will still be with Hinata (I think, they are a DARLING couple- and who the hell's writing the story? ME! My opinion counts for once, as yours always does.)**

**That's all. See you next chapter?)**


	6. Chapter 5 plus author note

A/N: Oh my god, you guys made me feel so fucking bad, you don't even KNOW. I read all your reviews and how you faved me and this story and alerted. I was like, 'what the hell is wrong with these people?!' But, then some one reviewed or messages me and asked, 'hey, is this a new world they're in?' and then, I was, like, in the pc chair going, "BRILLIANT!" So, I've decided, to continue this series, like Kingdom Heart- sorta. I dunno, that's as far as I got. So- bear with me, fans! (Clenches fists) I…I will do my best, to accommodate you! Wish me luck!

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 5

Sasori had been staying at Sakura's place for the past week, and was in charge of all her free time. She was a bit baffled, that she hadn't been getting missions. Even more baffled, that when she went to see Tsunade, she was busy working and NOT drinking.

"I just don't get it. It's like this entire place has changed. I don't know what to do with my time anymore!" Sakura explained, through the bedroom door. She still didn't want Sasori in her room when she changed, so, he was told to stand out in the hall way. He had his back against the wall to the right of her door, reclining, relaxed, arms crossed over his chest. He opened his once closed eyes, looking at the ceiling of the hallway of her apartment. Of course, said apartment, had been paid with mostly his money. Apparently, Sasori was loaded with cash, but, he never really had a need to buy anything, so it was put in the bank. And after so many years, it accumulated with a high interest rate, under a fake name.

"It could be that this is a genjutsu." He responded. But, his mind thought of another thing it could be. Sakura pulled on her night shirt in her bedroom, when he suggested, "It might even be a different dimension, similar to your reality. Like my Paradise." She stopped, and stared out the window of the bedroom.

"Now that you mention it, when the sun goes down, the entire sky goes all these different shades of grays instead of pastel colors." Sakura commented, as the sun set, the sky turning from cheerful blue, to a dull gray. "Oh, you can come in now." She added, Sasori opening the door with ease, and slipping in. Instead of wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body against him, her back massaged by his abs, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, he sat on the bed. This confused her, but, she went over and sat in his lap, his body no longer that of a puppet, for some reason. Sasori gently wrapped her arms around her, interlacing his own fingers, in front of her, and resting them in her lap. "Sasori?"

"Yes, my Angel?" He inquired, making her blush. She hated it- when he called her that. All the pet names he had for her, made her blush, painted her cheeks with the pinkest of pinks. Made her happy and wary at once. Happy, for the affection in his tone, when he spoke each and every single one of these names. Wary, of coming too close and getting burned.

"What if- this is another dimension?" She asked softly, unsure of it herself.

"Then, there's a way to get out and Ryou fucked up the ritual to return you to your world." Sasori answered coolly, making her frown. "Ryou is a patch-work doll. He's lost bits and pieces of his memory, so, he probably messed up big. But, I remember the ritual, so, I could probably get you back to your real Konoha." Sakura closed her eyes peacefully, exhaling deeply.

"How could Ryou mess up?" Sakura asked, her hunger for answers getting the best of her, making Sasori mentally chuckle. Sasori reclined back slowly, allowing her to adjust, as he leaned against the wall, which her bed was placed against.

"In my realm, I made it possibly, so that it was impossible to get out PROPERLY. You need specific items, but, Ryou has to sublimate because those items would take time to find. If he hadn't been so pressed for time, he could have found the items. But, he wanted to get you back." Sasori closed his eyes. "I…twisted everything so that it would take months, to properly get you home."

"H-How'd you do that?" Sakura asked, curious.

"The items- I moved them to secluded parts. 10 are needed, Ryou had none. And the text in the book of rituals- I ripped out the page, rewrote it incorrectly, and put it back. I used chakra to put the ripped edge, and make it mend with the smooth edge."

"So…where do we find the items?"

"Travel." Sasori responded. "But, don't think about it now. Tomorrow, we will think about these things, alright? But for now, you should get some sleep, Angel."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasori or Sakura or anything Naruto related. I DO, however, own Ryou.

Notice: Let me tell you something. I like reviewers. And it's because of you guys, that I write and type all of these stories, to satisfy you.

And one frisky and feisty review, Devoted2Charmed, decided to yell at me when I said 'my friend and I call you the psycho reviewer'. I believe she took me wrong, and though I was insulting her, but actually, I was trying to express my happiness and joy, in having such a devoted fan, without sounding LIKE A LESBIAN.

So, to Devoted2Charmed, I apologize, and I'll say this now. –blush- I adore your attitude and your review, I'm sorry I angered you! That is all, enjoy the chapter, folks.

* * *

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 6

Sakura stirred, sitting up in her bed, stretching as she yawned quietly, before she looked back at the red-head, fast asleep, beside her. She tried to slip out of the bed as silently as possible, gently setting her socked feet on the carpet, recovering him with the sheets. Sasori stirred, blinking sleepily, looking at her, making her blushed faintly. "Sakura?" He questioned, half-awake. "Come back to bed." He grumbled groggily, and she smiled.

"I'm going to the store to get breakfast, ok?" She whispered, smiling, before shutting the door quietly, and leaning the house as silently as possible. The marketplace was never crowded in the morning, when they first opened, so it was perfect to go shopping for breakfast. Sakura had gotten everything on her list of groceries, and paid for the final items, when a familiar voice, reached out and caressed her ear drum.

"Sakura."

She turned to her right, to see Ryou, wrapped up in a dark cape, and she froze, hugging the groceries to her chest. "F-Forgive me, m-may I walk you back to your home?" He asked hesitantly, smiling nervously. Sakura turned on her heels and walked off. "Sakura! Please, wait!" She hugged the groceries closer to her chest, as he tried to follow her, but, the morning crowd began to gather in the streets. Ryou vanished among them, and she looked back, smiling in relief. "Please, Sakura, I mean you no harm! I just wanted to help!" She snapped her neck up to see him, standing in front of her. "I'm sorry. I knew Sasori had enchanted the book, but I tried my hardest, to get you away from there and make you happy. Although, I seem to have failed at making you happy." Ryou admitted heart-brokenly, looking down.

"I already am happy. I think the Sasori has really changed." Ryou looked at her in shock and horror.

"Changed? Sakura, he's a player! Sasori would never just drop everything he once was in a single moment! It's a progress that'd never happen!" Ryou exclaimed, and she glared at him. "He's going to hurt you, Sakura, and I don't want that to happen!"

"You're lying, Sasori is a nice person!" She hollered, before fleeing to her home, leaving Ryou standing there. Ryou sighed, running a hand through his bangs, looking up at her fleeting figure, his eyes yellow eyes narrowing. "Sasori…has gone too far this time!" A pair of cloaked figures appeared besides him. "I will- take that monster DOWN!" They both looked at him He turned to the cloaked figure to his left. "Please, stall him as long as possible without his awareness!" They nodded and vanished, as Ryou turned to the one on his right. "Do you have the Queen's Circlet?" They pulled out a silver circlet from the inside of their cloak, and he grinned. "Good! We have it before he does!" Ryou smirked, the cloaked being, stashing it back in their cloak."God, give me strength." He said, before walking after Sakura, the other person, at their heels.

-Sakura's house-

She opened the door, Sasori awaiting her. "Oh, Good Morning. I was just about to make breakfast." She smiled, and he just watched, as she passed him by t go into the kitchen, the door to the right, setting everything on the counter. He walked up behind her, as she began to make breakfast, surprising her, by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, his face in the crook of her neck. "Sasori!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Sakura, you like behind around me, right?" He asked.

"Sasori, if you want a sunny-side-up egg, I need to FLIP THE EGG. I don't think it's wise to have your arms around my waist, when I could hit you in the face if I flipped this thing, so, please remove them." Sasori trailed kisses up the side of her neck to her ear, his left hand slipping into the p.j. pants she was wearing, grabbing the handle of the skillet, flipping it for her, his mouth next to her ear.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Sakura." Sasori purred in her ear, before picking her up and setting her on the kitchen table, slipping his hand up the tan top she was wearing, his other next to her, supporting his upper body and he leaned over the kunoichi.

"Sasori, knock it off!" She whimpered, as he kissed her stomach.

"Say you're all mine and I will." She shuddered.

"WHAT?!" She snapped angrily at him, flustered, as he looked up at her with an apathetic face.

"I want to make sure that you're not going to abandon me and fool around with that Patch-Work Pal of yours, Sakura. I want you all to myself." He purred, kissing her cheek, and she tried to push him off. "Don't act like you don't want it, Sakura, because I know when you're lying." She blushed and moaned slightly, when he sucked and nibbled on the weak spot on her neck. Sasori's hand in her panties, touching her somewhere that she only wanted her boyfriend to touch her, but she bit her lower lip to stifle another moan of pleasure, and he chuckled. "Don't hold it back, Sakura. Let me hear that I'm pleasing you." He coaxed, before lifting her leg up, leaning down and licking her panties.

"Sasori, stop it!" Sakura blushed in protest. "I…I don't want to lose my virginity on a kitchen table!"

"Well, it's a spur of the moment thing, my dear. Don't worry, when this is all over-" He unhooked her bra, roughly groping her, making her whimper. "-you'll feel so good, you won't be able to say anything…"

"Please, Miss Sakura, don't tell him what he desires to hear!" Sasori stopped what he was doing, and the both of them looked behind Sasori, a cloaked person, standing in the middle of Sakura's kitchen. "Please Miss Sakura, Ryou's well-being depends on you not giving into this monster!" Sakura blinked. His life…depended on her no being with Sasori? Sasori, on the other hand, gritted his teeth.

"Shut the hell up! I thought I got rid of you and your friend, God damn it!" Sasori snarled, picking up Sakura, and dashing to her bedroom with her, dropping her on the bed, the door slamming behind him, and locking. Sasori climbed on top of Sakura, continuing his kisses, fondling her roughly, forcefully pulling moans out of her throat.

"S…Stop it…" She muttered, tears swelling up in her eyes, and Sasori chuckled, tugging on her ear lobe with his teeth lightly, making her mind a haze.

"Tell me you love me, Sakura. Say they you want to be with me forever, and I'll stop right now, I promise." He said, withdrawing, looking down at her, smiling charmingly. "Tell me that you never want to leave my side." She looked at him, and something she hadn't noticed before, she noticed now. The quiet and almost not-existent sound, of sobbing. Sakura looked at the door, remembering the cloaked person who had been in the kitchen. Sakura pushed Sasori off of her, making him fall off the bed, before jumping to her feet and dashing for the door, opening it to the cloaked person, who was on their knees in front of the door. She slammed the door shut, and turned to the cloaked person. They looked up, before reaching behind Sakura, and tapping the door knob, which melted and locked Sasori in.

"I…I heard you say- that my saying 'yes' to Sasori, will harm Ryou?" Sakura said quietly, and they stood, taking off their cloak, before wrapping it around her. A beautiful woman with long, purple hair, smiled at her.

"Yes. Will you come with me to see him?" The woman smiled, and Sakura nodded.

~Chapel~

The door opened, and Sakura entered, the other woman, closing the doors. Ryou, at the other end of the chapel, along with another cloaked being. The cloaked being went straight to the woman. "Ryu-Chan, your cloak is off! Did you get in a fight? Are you hurt?" They quizzed, and she smiled.

"I'm fine, Oro-Kun, Miss Sakura just needed something to cover up with-" Ryou came over to Sakura, stopping in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-" He apologized, but, she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I was so rude to you and I didn't believe you when you said Sasori would hurt me." Sakura said, before resting her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It was my fault for getting lost! If I had come sooner, then Sasori wouldn't have caught up with you, and none of this would've happened." He reached down, taking her hands in his. "Look, Sakura-Chan, on different worlds, there are different items that mix and make the 'Crystal Heart' which will grant you any wish you desire. There's an item per world, and I've already collected the item for this world. So- if we leave now, and try to get everything as fast as we can, you'll get back to your world faster." He looked down. "I- did the ritual, knowing Sasori had enchanted the book, so that I could at least get you out of the world where his word was law. So, if you ever desire to go back to him, then you are welcome, or, we can leave now. It is your decision, Sakura-Chan, and I have no right to tell you what path to take." Ryou told her sincerely, pulling out a small, silver crown-like circlet. "This is the Queen's Circlet, one of the 5 items needed, to create the Crystal Heart. I will give this to you, with no drawback, and allow you to go back to Sasori if you so desire."

"R-Ryou-Kun…" The woman whispered, the cloaked being, hugging the woman. Sakura thought about it, before looking at Ryou, and smiling.

"Ok! I'll come with you!" She said, and Ryou smiled.

"I hope you don't mind sneaking around, because we'll have to avoid Sasori. Is that fine with you?" Ryou asked, and she nodded. "Alright. Let's move out." The woman summoned up another cloak, covering herself, hugging the other cloaked being, before they all vanished.

By the time Sasori broke down the doors, there was no one in sight.


	8. Chapter 7

Puppet's Treasure

Chapter 7

Sakura stirred, before sitting up. She ruffled her hair. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around, seeing nothing but skulls and dark skies. She stood up and yelped in surprise, finding that she was standing on a platform make of bones, on top of a mountain of skulls. She looked around for the cloaked couple- or Ryou. The platform wobbled and rocked under her feet, before it suddenly gave away, and plunged down the skulls. She screamed, before she felt lifted, and set on another flat platform- the roof of a building. Ryou looked at her.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, worry written all over his face.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" She asked, and he nodded, as she shivered form the cold. He took off his cloak, and wrapped it around her. "Thank you." He nodded.

"We are in another world, Sakura. This is, I believe, the Death Lands. I'm not sure who rules this planet." Ryou told her, as he zipped up the coat he was wearing under the cloak. "We were separated by the portal, which was odd, but, we'll have to attempt to find the others, before we can actually make it towards the Castle. It's the safest course of action for the time being, I apologize." He said, and she blinked.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because having to look for the other two members of my team, will consume time, and then, it will take longer for you to get back to your original world." He told her. "Please, don't become separated from me. Even I don't know what is here, but until we regroup, it's dangerous." Sakura nodded, and Ryou looked over the edge of the building. "Hm…it's not that far down- I could most likely glide." She offered his hand to her, and she accepted it, and he picked her up in his arms. "Come, let's go." He smiled, a pair of wings, sprouting from his back, before he jumped over the edge of the building, and landed softly on the ground, setting her down, the wings vanishing. "Ah- it's almost nightfall." Ryou observed, as the sky turned a darker color. He looked around and found a small, abandoned inn.

"Could we possibly stay there for the night?" Sakura asked, and Ryou nodded, not minding that she clutched his hand with hers. They went to the inn, and it seemed safe. Ryou went behind the counter, snatching a random pair of keys, before they went up the stairs to the room that the key's matched. Ryou unlocked the door, to a room with a single window. Sakura cling to Ryou's arm, hearing skittering, and suddenly, a white orb of flame, appeared, before several more, and the retreating shadows revealed a large, centipede-like creature. Sakura stared at it in horror, but, one of the balls of white flame, took the form of a large dog, and attacked it, biting its neck and snapping down hard, before there was the sound of bones snapping, and the centipede fell limp. Ryou stepped aside, and the dog passed them, dragging its latest kill. Sakura went to the window, and saw the dog toss the dead insect into the filthy dust-cluttered streets, before there was a howl, as it vanished.

"This bed is in shreds-" Ryou said, Sakura turning around, Ryou standing next to the battered remains of what was once a luscious, queen-sized bed. "The Moths have gotten to these sheets and eaten them away. The room is slightly dust, but aside from the bed, everything is fine for staying the night." Suddenly, two orbs entered the bed, and it began to repair itself, before it was as good as new- with better sheets. "Is this acceptable, Sakura?" He asked, as the orbs flew around the room, and lit lamps, made a couch, and even fixed the bathroom. She went over to the bed and sat down on it, sinking in.

"Its fine." She told him, and he nodded.

"Alright. We'll have to go to sleep as soon as possible, just in case Sasori comes. Can't gave him knowing we're here-" Ryou said, the orbs floating through the windows, and making a clone of him and her, before they walked in the streets, away from the inn, and into the distance. "They make foot prints that Sasori will most likely follow." Ryou explained. "Have a good night, Sakura."

"Wait- you're not sleeping in the bed?" Sakura asked, and he sat on the couch, shaking his head in a 'no' fashion.

"No. I wouldn't dare sleep in the same bed as you." Ryou told her honestly. "I'm not like Sasori. I will only share your time when necessary, or when asked to."

"Then please share the bed with me!" Sakura proclaimed, making him blush. "I don't want to be alone if Sasori comes." Ryou blinked, but smiled happily.

"It would be an honor to sleep in the same bed as you, Sakura." Ryou said, getting up, and going over to the bed. She scooted over, and gave him room to lie down next to her. "Sweet Dreams, Sakura-Chan." He smiled, and she just stared at him blankly, as he closed his eyes and slept. She snuggled up to him, waiting for him to wrap his arms around her. But Ryou did not respond.

Sasori did. He's wrap her arms around her, whisper things in her ears, touch her. Ryou did none of these things. Then again Sasori yelled, and Ryou never once, had lost his temper, even since she had met him, in Sasori's world, where he had been a priest. Sakura gripped his shirt, and buried her face into the material.

~Next Day~

Sakura awoke to the sound of footsteps, looking up, to see two cloaked beings. "Ah, Sakura-Chan, you're up!" One spoke, pulling down their hood. The purple-haired companion of Ryou! She smiled. "Ah, so happy we found you!" She murmured. "We got lost, but then we found this place, and decided to try it out- awe! Look at poor Ryou." Sakura did indeed, and he was completely passed out, deep in sleep. "He must have been up all night, making sure Sasori didn't come. What a nice boy." Sakura looked at Ryou.

"I thought- he fell asleep." She admitted, and the woman shook her head.

"Did he do anything before the two of you went to bed?" Sakura thought about it.

"He made a clone of me and him, going another way, to fool Sasori." The woman smiled.

"It takes a lot of concentration to make them go away, and sleep." Ryou stirred, and the other cloaked being, looked at him, not saying anything. "I believe- this is the first time I've seen him sleep so peacefully." Sakura blushed faintly.

"Um- what is this place, exactly?" Sakura asked, and the other cloaked person perked up.

"Ah, we are actually, in another world called the 'Death Lands'. Ironically enough, this place is ruled by none other than Madara Uchiha." They informed her. "Here, we are to Collect the 'King's Earring', an emblem that will bring us closer to making the Crystal Heart."

"So- we have to ask Madara-San for his earring?" Sakura asked, but they shook their head. "Not all items needed be worn, but can be. Sometimes, they are viewed as 'hunks of junk' or vastly treasured." They told her. "It's a straight path to Madara's Castle, but, we must watch out for his Court, which is consisted of his most favorite Generals, who probably won't let you in. Then again, women are very scarce in this world, so, they will probably be more than happy to let you in." Sakura nodded, turning to Ryou, shaking him lightly.

"Um- Ryou- we have to go, wake up." Ryou stirred, opening his eyes, and smiled at her.

"I think- that's the first time you've actually used my name." He smiled happily. "I'm so glad."

"Ryou, this is no time! We have to convince Madara to hand over the King's Earring!" Ryou looked at the two cloak-wearing people.

"Ah, it shouldn't be too hard for you, eh? you know him- Mother." The purple-haired one flinched, and lowered her head.

"That's not fair, Ryou-Kun!" She pouted. "Its abusing my friendship with Madara-San! It's unfair!" She turned to the other cloaked person. "Make him change his mind." Instead, the cloaked person chuckled.

"Oh, he's my kid alright." They commented, and she looked at him with puppy eyes. "Ah- uh- Ryou, you shouldn't let your mom use her sexy buddy relations with Madara, to help us get the King's Earring!" They said, looking at her. "Yes, I think it went quite well-"

"Even better! You can easily seduce him, and then get it for us!" His mom pouted and looked away. "No, I will NOT!"

~Madara's Castle~

"Your Highness, you have visitors." Madara rolled his eyes, as a group came into his Throne Room, and he instantly perked up.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while, Ry-Chan!" Ryou's mother nodded curtsying. "Going formal just because I rule this place? Awe, you shouldn't have!" Madara leaned forward in his throne. "Now, what could I do for you, Ry-Chan?" She batted her eyelashes at him seductively.

"I just wanted to know if I could _borrow_the King's Earring from you, Mada-Kun." She purred, and he leaned back, smirking.

"Oh? I'm sure you're aware that you'll have to work for it." Madara chuckled, and she ascended the stairs to his throne, before plopping down in his lap, and hugging his neck.

"Oh, I'm prepared to work for it. As long as my family gets lodging and I get that Earring." She said devilishly, and Madara frowned.

"I'd give them lodging, but, out of all my rooms, they have all been occupied by a friend of mine named 'Sasori'."

The group tensed, as Sasori appeared from around a corner, and Sakura hid behind Ryou. Madara was silent, as Sasori smiled, waving, "Hello!" Ryou's mother glared at Madara, who frowned. "Don't blame him; it's just a favor for a favor." Madara lowered his head. "All I wanted was all his extra rooms- and my Sakura." Sasori said, looking at Ryou, who glared right back, and shifted his footing, so that he was covering Sakura even more. Sasori raised his hand slightly, all the metal in the room, melted and regrouped above the small group, and took the form of daggers.

"RYOU!" His mother yelled, attempting to withdraw from Madara, but she couldn't move, Sasori looking at her, as she looked at Madara in horror.

"Ah- that's right. I promised him he could have you in exchange." Sasori grinned, the other cloaked person, jolted, as Madara stood up, his guards surrounding him as he fled the scene, Ryou gritting his teeth, as his mother was kidnapped. "Well, I'll kill you both in one shot, and I'll take Sakura back with me." Sasori said, stoic, before he looked at them. "Good bye- Ryou." He brought his hand down, and all the daggers rained down on them at the same time, with amazing agility, slamming into the ground as well, causing a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, Sasori blinked, Ryou still there, a pair of large wings, sheltering them all, all the daggers that would have hit them, penetrating the thin flesh of the bat wings. Sakura was under his left wing, and the other cloaked person, had been pushed to the ground, under his right wing. Ryou got to his feet with great difficulty, and flapped the wings, the metal daggers, were absorbed by his wings, and they glistened in the light. "W-What?!"

"You don't get it, Sasori. Sakura could leave me at any moment, for you. But when I asked her, she choose me." Ryou looked at him, his eyes now vibrant violet. "I will- murder you- if you ever touch her again, in such a way that you did! You don't deserve a girl like her, Sasori." Ryou told him honestly, the ground cracking and splitting. The Cloaked person, grabbed hold of Sakura, and jumped back, as Ryou was surrounded with a dark and eerie black chakra. He got down on his hands and knees, his clothes ripping, and a loud screech filled the air, before Sasori was thrown against a wall. The Cloaked person, put Sakura on their back, and jumped between Ryou and Sasori, and down the hall Madara had ran down.

"W-Wait! Ryou-!" Sakura stammered, and they interrupted, "He'll be fine. Just a little tired." Sakura looked at the cloaked person, but, looked back, and watched, as Sasori made a move to follow them, but Ryou appeared, slamming Sasori into a wall, holding him by the neck, before tossing him into the ground, and bashing his head into the marble. Sakura winced. Was that REALLY Ryou? She watched as Ryou picked Sasori up again, Sakura jabbing him through the stomach with the poison-tipped cord, Ryou looking down, before looking back at Sasori.**_"Graaaghr!"_**Ryou roared, before grabbing the cord, and ripping it out of Sasori's body and his own, snarling like some sort of angered monster, before he tied Sasori up with his own cord. The cloaked person turned, and the last Sakura saw, was Ryou getting punched in the face. They suddenly came to a room were Ryou's mother was lying on the ground, and Madara was in the corner, passed out, half the room destroyed. Sakura was set down, the cloaked person going over to Ryou's mom, who struggled and sat up a little, holding something.

"I got it...King's...rring-" She collapsed, the Sakura went over to her as well. The Cloaked Person picked her up, and she coughed up a little blood.

"She over-worked herself again. Stupid woman." They muttered. "Anyways, Ryou should be about done with immobilizing Sasori, and we should take a quick leave-"

"W-What about him?!" Sakura asked, pointing to Madara.

"Don't worry about him, he's just unconscious. As a King or Queen, its decided by power here, and she knocked him out. He'll be out for a long enough period of time, for us to safely make our escape with only the rare obstacle of Sasori." They explained, and they both ran back to the throne room, Ryou standing there, Sasori not in sight. "Ryou?!" Ryou looked back.

"He escaped just now..." Ryou muttered, and Sakura grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

"Um- w-we don't have time, let's just go, because your mom got the thing!" He blinked, but nodded, picking her up a black hole appearing in the ground and the four of them hopped in, before vanishing.


End file.
